mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Пинки Пай/Галерея
Cмотрите также: Изображения образов Пинки Пай Cмотрите также: Пинки Пай/Галерея/Мультяшная Пинки Пай Первый сезон ::Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Pinkie Pie guessing the identity of Nightmare Moon S1E1.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Pinkie Pie Giggle at the Ghostly S01E02.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Pinkie Pie Gala Fantasy S1E3.png|Приглашение на бал Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|Сбор урожая Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png|Заносчивый грифон Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|Хвастунишка Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Укрощение дракона Pinkie Pie Hypno S1E09.png|У страха глаза велики Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png|Незваные гости Pinkie Pie skating2 S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Pinkie Pie behind a ceiling lamp in Cupcakes song S1E12.png|Отличительные знаки Pinkie Pie observing the racers from a hot air balloon S1E13.png|Осенний забег Pinkie Pie in her gala dress S01E14.png|Рождённая для успеха Pinkie Pie suspects something S1E15.png|Интуиция Пинки Friends cheering when Rainbow Dash and Rarity come out S1E16.png|Звуковая радуга Pinkie Pie riding Fluttershy as they are being dragged down into the caves system S1E19.png|Искатели драгоценностей Pinkie Pie and the sponges S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы Pinkie Pie and Appleloosa Ponies Cancan S1E21.png|Яблоки раздора Pinkie Pie munching on a cupcake S1E22.png|Птица Феникс Filly Pinkie Pie sad S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Pinkie Pie makes a clever pun S1E24.png|Попытка ревности Crazy Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|День рождения Pinkie Pie about to finish her song S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон ::Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Pinkie Pie -I don't think so- S02E01.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 The grump S2E2.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|Нулевой урок Pinkie Pie explains why it's fun to be scared S2E04.png|Затмение Луны LyingPinkie S02E06.png|Загадочная лихорадка Pinkie Pie 'We were totally gonna invite you' S2E7.png|Пусть лучший победит Twilight, Pinkie & Applejack S2E8.png|Таинственный защитник Pinkie Pie firing her cannon S2E9.png|Пони из высшего общества Pinkie Pie holding cake S2E10.png|Секрет моего роста Pinkie Pie Dirtville S02E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Pinkie Pie covered in flour again S2E13.png|Новорождённые пони Pinkie Pie -nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise!- S2E14.png|Пропажа Pinkie Pie drunk S02E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Pinkie Pie standing S02E16.png|Читай и наслаждайся Pinkie Looking Acorable S02E18.png|Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie 1 bit S2E19.png|Настоять на своём Madame Pinkie Pie -a really cool- S2E20.png|Давно пора Pinkie Pie given a cupcake S2E21.png|Поиски дракона Pinkie Pie party animal S2E23.png|Секреты и тайны Понивилля Pinkie Pie looking around 2 S2E24.png|Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы Pinkie with a big grin S2E25.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Pinkie Pie attack S02E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Pinkie Pie playing flugelhorn while alone S3E1.png|Кристальная Империя. Часть 1 Flugel Blare S3E2.png|Кристальная Империя. Часть 2 A lot of Pinkie clones S3E03.png|Слишком много Пинки Пай Pinkie Pie reading a magazine S3E4.png|Плохое яблоко Pinkie Pie wants her mouth back S3E05.png|Магическая дуэль Pinkie Pie gasp! S3E7.png|Академия Чудо-молний Pinkie Pie pouring honey out of a beehive S3E8.png|Слёт семьи Эппл Pinkie with mustache S3E09.png|Спайк к вашим услугам Pinkie Pie angry over whipped cream S03E10.png|Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай Pinkie Pie puts Gummy in riding pants S03E11.png|Только для любимцев Pinkie Pie about to dive into mud bath S03E12.png|Игры, в которые играют пони Pinkie Pie egg on head S3E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Девочки из Эквестрии Pinkie Pie wide grin EG.png|Девочки из Эквестрии Четвёртый сезон ::Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Pinkie Pie imagining her dream about frosting S4E1.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Pinkie Pie celebrates S4E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Pinkie Pie -I can totally play the organ- S4E03.png|Замко-мания Pinkie with a pot on her head S4E04.png|Дэринг Доунт Fili-Second running with cupcakes S4E06.png|Суперпони Pinkie Pie happy S4E07.png|Летучие Мыши! Pinkie Pie jumping up and down S4E08.png|Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Pinkie Pie -hey cousin!- S4E09.png|Пинки Эппл Пай Pinkie Pie -'pain'-- S4E10.png|Радужные водопады Pinkie with a flyer S4E11.png|Третий лишний Pinkie Pie singing on top of balcony S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Pinkie with big head S4E13.png|Будь проще! Pinkie Pie 'seething, angry mob' S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Pinkie Pie -what's going on out there- S4E15.png|Время с Искоркой Pinkie Pie plugging her mouth S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Pinkie Pie squeeing S4E18.png|Мод Пай Pinkie Pie carrying boxes S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Pinkie Pie -Unh!- S4E21.png|Экзамен на раз, два, три! Pinkie Pie the auctioneer S4E22.png|Честная сделка Pinkie walking with balloons S4E23.png|В плену у вдохновения Pinkie Pie hopping with excitement S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Pinkie Pie jumps in S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Pinkie's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Pinkie presses her nose against the mirror EG2.png|Девочки из Эквестрии Радужный рок Пятый сезон ::Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Pinkie Pie -I don't like it one bit!- S5E01.png|Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 Pinkie complimenting the book she's reading S5E02.png|Карта знаков отличия. Часть 2 Pinkie Pie's seven layer what's-that-flavor mystery surprise S5E3.png|Замок, милый замок Pinkie Pie crowing in the background S5E4.png|Блум и тень Pinkie Pie joins in the crying S5E5.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Pinkie Pie shaking the fourth wall S5E7.png|Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда Pinkie faces the fourth wall -except it does!- S5E8.png|Потерянное сокровище Гриффонстоуна Twilight surrounded by her friends S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Pinkie -And so my quest begins- S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Pinkie being sly and Spike walking off S5E12.png|Налаживание отношений Pinkie surrounded by dream cakes S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Pinkie pops out outside the window S5E14.png|Бутик в Кантерлоте Pinkie throwing confetti into the air S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Pinkie Pie about to explode S5E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Pinkie Pie makes it rain confetti S5E20.png|Разбивающие сердца Pinkie produces candy bags for her friends S5E21.png|Мастер страха Pinkie Pie licking her lips S5E22.png|А что с Дискордом? Pinkie says Countess Coloratura's name out loud in excitement S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Pinkie Pie --silence, changeling!-- S5E25.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Pinkie --Or on us!-- S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Шестой сезон ::Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Pinkie Pie shouting --a party!-- S6E1.png|Кристаллинг. Часть 1 Pinkie --from turning into a giant wasteland-- S6E2.png|Кристаллинг. Часть 2 Pinkie Pie --time to open your present-- S6E3.png|Подарок для Мод Пай Pinkie introduces Starlight to Mrs. Cake S6E6.png|Никаких вторых шансов Pinkie --they didn't call you Rainbow Trash-- S6E7.png|Новичок Дэш Spirit of HW Presents --and the reason is-- S6E8.png|День очага Pinkie Pie --there's a Club Pony Party Palace upstairs!-- S6E9.png|Новости Седельного ряда Pinkie shoving photos in Rainbow's face S6E11.png|Братишка Флаттершай Pinkie Pie singing --trust your heart-- S6E12.png|Добавь специй в свою жизнь Pinkie Pie looking extremely ill S6E15.png|28 розыгрышей спустя Mane Six go on the offensive S6E16.png|Времена меняются Pinkie Pie --I brought yeti food!-- S6E17.png|Подземелья и Дискорды Pinkie Pie nervously balanced on a softball S6E18.png|Бакбольный сезон Gabby looking at Pinkie Pie and Gilda S6E19.png|Виноваты знаки отличия Pinkie follows the cookbook as ordered S6E21.png|За всем не угонишься Pinkie Pie derp-eyed and holding a stick S6E22.png|Точка зрения пони Pinkie Pie --getting an invitation to a party-- S6E25.png|Туда и обратно. Часть 1 AJ, Twilight, Pinkie, and Rainbow trapped in cocoons S6E26.png|Туда и обратно. Часть 2 Седьмой сезон Pinkie finishes decorating the dining hall S7E1.png|Совет Селестии Pinkie Pie cheering at the fourth wall S7E2.png|Чаша терпения Pinkie Pie "I am pretty awesome" S7E3.png|Буря эмоций Pinkie grinning at Starlight and Maud S7E4.png|Друзья навеки Pinkie Pie -I know somepony, too!- S7E5.png|Флаттершай выбирает свой путь Rainbow Dash exhaustedly opening her locker S7E7.png|Родительская опека Pinkie Pie does a power slide with acoustic guitar S7E9.png|Честная Эппл Princess Celestia observes Pinkie Pie's dream S7E10.png|Королевская проблема Pinkie Pie wearing an ambassadorship ribbon S7E11.png|Избегая неприятностей Pinkie Pie -overthinking things- S7E12.png|Нарушенная гармония Pinkie Pie in a therapist's office S7E14.png|Обратная сторона славы Pinkie Pie looks inside A. K.'s window again S7E18.png|Дэринг Ду уходит? Pinkie Pie notices soap bubbles generating S7E19.png|Грива в тебе не главное Fluttershy looking for Twilight Sparkle S7E20.png|Полезная информация Pinkie Pie with an insane side-grin S7E23.png|Секреты и пироги Somnambula's blindfold glows in Pinkie's mouth S7E25.png|Борьба теней. Часть 1 Pinkie Pie -the sparkly crystal things- S7E26.png|Борьба теней. Часть 2 ''My Little Pony в кино Pinkie Pie singing We Got This Together MLPTM.png|My Little Pony в кино'' Разное Pinkie Pie Sketch.jpg|Концепт арт Pinkie Pie FIM gift 300 L hasbro.jpg|Товары DJ Pinkie Pie Hubworld Wedding promotion.png|Игры Season 5 Promo MLP.png|Другое Pinkie Pie Giggle at the Ghostly S01E02.png|Сезон 1 Эпизоды 1-13 Pinkie Pie puffing up S1E15.png|Сезон 1 Эпизоды 14-26 Pinkie Pie -what happened-- S02E01.png|Сезон 2 Эпизоды 1-13 Pinkie Pie -nopony breaks a Pinkie Promise!- S2E14.png|Сезон 2 Эпизоды 14-26 Pinkie Pie playing flugelhorn while alone S3E1.png|Сезон 3 Pinkie Pie celebrates S4E02.png|Сезон 4 Эпизоды 1-13 Pinkie Pie 'seething, angry mob' S4E14.png|Сезон 4 Эпизоды 14-26 Pinkie faces the fourth wall -except it does!- S5E8.png|Сезон 5 Эпизоды 1-13 Pinkie Pie about to explode S5E19.png|Сезон 5 Эпизоды 14-26 Pinkie Pie shouting --a party!-- S6E1.png|Сезон 6 Эпизоды 1-13 Pinkie follows the cookbook as ordered S6E21.png|Сезон 6 Эпизоды 14-26 Pinkie Pie cheering at the fourth wall S7E2.png|Сезон 7 Pinkie Pie singing We Got This Together MLPTM.png|''My Little Pony в кино'' en:Pinkie Pie/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей